


Of Feelings and Flowers

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: Sam plans to confess to Frodo, but things don't go quite as he planned... At first.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Sam stood by the pond at the far end of the lane that ran opposite Bag End.

He seemed nervous, every now and then wiping at his brow and brushing his blonde curls of hair from his eyes, juggling a bouquet of red tulips and white violets between his hands.

"Pull yourself together, Samwise. It won't do no good for Mister Frodo to see you in such a tizzy." Sam chided himself as he tried to calm down. His nerves were quite high you see, for he was waiting for his master, Frodo Baggins, who he had asked to meet him there.

Sam was not a subtle hobbit and he had feared giving himself away when he had first asked Frodo to speak with him, but he had somehow managed to keep from stuttering and Frodo had seemed none the wiser that Sam intended to confess his feelings; feelings of love that was. He'd gathered a bunch of Frodo's favourite flowers, from his preferred spot in the wood where he frequented and had prepared to get Frodo alone to declare his feelings. Sam had went through in his head what he wanted to say several times, sure of what he was going to say until he heard Frodo calling him, then any planned thought went fleeing.

"Sam? Sam are you here?"

Sam cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, holding the flowers firmly, practically throttling them. "Aye, sir."

Frodo came into view and smiled wide when he spotted Sam. "There you are, Sam." He stopped and looked Sam up and down, noting the flowers and his slightly nervous expression. "Now then, what was it you wanted to see me about?"

Sam could feel his throat tighten, but he was determined to go through with his plan. "Mister Frodo, I'm sure you know the custom of exchangin' gifts between hobbits with the intent of courtin'?"

Frodo seemed taken aback with the question but nodded. "Why, yes, Sam, I know the custom." He eyed the wildflowers again. "Is that why you wanted to speak with me?"

Sam's heart was hammering. "I, uh, well, M-mister Frodo-" Sam's brain was waving a white flag at this point.

"To help you with who you wish to court?" Frodo finished.

Sam snapped his mouth shut. "I- I beg your pard'n, sir?"

Frodo nodded to Sam's bouquet. "You wanted my advice on how to confess to the hobbit you've got your eye on."

Sam licked his lips, shifting on the spot. "Not exactly, sir. There were somethin' else that I wanted to ask you," Sam was stood rather close to the edge of the pond at this point. "Well, not ask in so many words, but rather to- Ah!" Sam toppled over backwards into the shallow pond. The flowers that he had been holding went flying, some ending up in his now wet hair.

Frodo tried to stifle a laugh. "Oh, Sam."

Sam stood, embarrassed and clothes dripping. He fiddled with his hands as his eyes dropped. "Please, sir, don't laugh at me." He hadn't wanted to, now of all times, to make a fool of himself in front of Frodo. He would never take him seriously, or be considered anything other than the bumbling half-wit gardener.

Frodo's smile warmed. "I'm sorry, Sam. Are you alright?" He laid a hand on Sam's sodden shoulder.

Sam nodded miserably. "Aye, I'm alright. M'pride might be a little worse for wear though."

Frodo picked a flower out of Sam's hair and studied it. "The flowers were lovely, it's a shame." He said. "Who were they for?"

Sam felt his cheeks warm. "I-I don't s'pose it matters anymore. Seein' as they're ruined."

Frodo looked at the drowned flowers now floating in the pond. "You can find more can't you? I recognise some of these from the woods."

Sam nodded. "Aye, I picked them from that spot you like so much."

Frodo thought a moment, before thinking of just the place. "Oh, you mean the thicket up by the river?" Sam nodded again. "Yes, I do. I like to read there often." Then Frodo had an idea, seeing Sam upset made him feel rotten and he wanted to remedy that immediately. Sam was hardly, if ever, down. It didn't sit right with Frodo to leave him this way. "I tell you what, Sam, why don't you and I go back there and replace the flowers you lost."

Sam shook his head quickly. "There ain't no need for that Frodo. It were a silly thought anyway."

Frodo's brow furrowed. "Don't say that, Sam. I'm sure whoever those flowers were meant for would love them."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe Mister Frodo. Just maybe not from me." He hung his head.

Well, Frodo wasn't having that. "Nonsense. Anyone would be lucky to win the affections of Samwise Gamgee and I won't hear otherwise." Sam afforded a weak smile. "Now, come on." Frodo turned, taking Sam's hand in his and leading him back towards the woods. Sam flushed but allowed himself to be pulled along behind Frodo. 

Approaching the thicket, the sounds of the river nearby could be heard along with the cheerful song of the birds.

"Here! Look, Sam!" Frodo pointed at a patch of wild flowers. "These would do handsomely and the daisies too would go well I think." Frodo picked a bunch of each and presented them for Sam to see. "What do you think?" His face fell when Sam still seemed to be glum. "What's the matter, Sam?"

"Nothin', Mister Frodo. Them's fine flowers. Finer than the one's I picked."

Frodo lowered the bouquet. "Tell me, Sam. Who were you planning to give these to?"

"Mister Frodo, I-" Sam shut his mouth. This wasn't how he'd wanted things to go.

"Won't you tell me, Sam?"

Sam looked into Frodo's concerned face. Concern for him, but bless him. Sam had never known such a good hearted hobbit as his master and he hadn't the heart to lie to him. "Alright, but don't make fun when I tell you will you?"

Frodo smiled reassuringly. "Of course not. I'd never do that."

Sam gave a smile. "I know that, but, well, it's rather delicate and I wouldn't want to put you in a awkward position."

Frodo tilted his head curiously. "Why should I feel awkward?"

Sam ducked his head, looking down at his feet. "Well, you see, it's who the flowers were meant for that I feel I shouldn't say."

Frodo looked fondly at his all together lovable gardener and friend. "You can tell me anything, you know that, Sam."

"That I do." And here Sam stood at the edge of a ledge, teetering, so close to taking the plunge. A possible long way to fall, or perhaps not. The only choice would be to take that one step forward and discover what was on the other end of that scary looking ledge or, turn back into safer, decidedly more familiar territory. But looking at Frodo now, all wide, blue eyes, pale, fair skin and soft brown wisps of hair, he knew the choice he would make. "I had intended, though I'm sure you'll think me rather bold, to give them there flowers as a token of my very humble affection, and beg my forwardness, sir, to you."

Frodo blinked a few times, it took him some moments to fully process Sam's words. The silence confirmed to Sam that he had made a mistake. He backtracked quickly. "I'm sorry, Frodo, I shouldn't have said anything to you. We can forget I said anything at all."

Sam's red, distraught face prompted Frodo to snap out of his astonished stupor. "No, Sam. Forgive me I was just taken off guard is all. I'm touched, if a little confused."

Sam frowned. "Confused, Mister Frodo?"

Frodo cleared his throat whilst averting his gaze. "I suppose I'm a little curious why you would want to give me flowers."

Sam fidgeted on the spot. "Well, why wouldn't I? You're a fine hobbit and though I'm well aware of my own shortcomings and standing next to a hobbit like you-"

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

Sam twisted his lips guiltily. "I know that it was out of place to make an offer to you, but I wanted you to at least know of my feelings." Sam hung his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "But I went and made a mess of it all. I had hoped to make you see me something other than a simpleminded fool."

Frodo's brows drew together. "I don't see you like that, Sam. Have I ever given you reason to believe that's my opinion of you? If I have I'm very sorry."

Sam sighed. "No, you haven't. I'm sorry, Frodo. I just wish I were more suitable a hobbit to make a declaration as I tried to make."

Frodo felt his heart wrench at Sam's words. He was more worthy than most who would assume their right to court him just from their social standing. Sam was noble and kind hearted and even if Sam didn't think it of himself he had more smarts than he let on. His eagerness to learn was testament to that and he picked things up fast. Bilbo was always praising Sam's keen curiosity. "Sam, I have something to confess."

Sam peered at him through his hair.

Frodo took a big breath. "I'm glad, more than, that those flowers were meant for me."

Sam's eyes widened. "You are?"

"I'll admit I was a little jealous when I thought they were meant for someone else."

Sam gaped, his mouth opening and closing a few times. "Do you mean to say that you- that you feel the same?"

It was Frodo's turn to blush. "Yes, Sam."

Sam felt as if his higher brain function had ceased to operate all together. Frodo, who he had harboured what he believed to be one sided affections, returned those feelings. It was almost too good to be true, perhaps it was, after all what would Frodo see in him? "I can scarcely believe it Mister Frodo. The thought of you lovin' me, it's well..." He gestured helplessly.

Frodo's cheeks reddened further at the mention of love. "I had felt the same about you. I'm considered quite the oddity around here, there are far more accepted hobbits that I thought might be more suited to you."

Sam floundered and scoffed. "That's a load of rubbish! If you'll beg my pard'n, but I don't much care what others think and I certainly ain't thinking you as odd, I like you the way you are."

Frodo stared at him. "Sam..."

Sam looked down shyly. "This didn't quite go the way I had planned out. Maybe, if it's alright with you, you'd let me do this proper like. I'd take you somewhere tonight and court you the way you deserved, if you'd allow me to start again." Sam kicked the dirt idly, waiting for an answer.

Frodo's lips stretched into a wide smile. "I'd like that very much."

Sam's eyes snapped to Frodo's, his face and body deflating, showing his blatant relief. "Frodo... Well then, I have a lot to do before tonight. Goodness, but I better hurry if I'm goin' to do this right." Sam started to scurry away before turning back to a very amused Frodo. He looked hesitant a moment before coming to stand beside Frodo, placing a hand on his arm. Frodo looked at him curiously as Sam's eyes were shyly averted and he bit his lip, but then Sam looked up and leant in pressing a quick kiss to Frodo's cheek. Frodo blinked and Sam was already hurrying away again so that his red face could not be seen.

Frodo raised his eyebrows and touched his cheek. "Huh." He said aloud to himself. He looked down at the flowers he was still holding and thought about the ones Sam had originally picked. A surprise to be sure, but a pleasant one. He smiled secretly and then started to hum a merry little tune to himself as he headed back home with a skip in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more after this but I didn't know whether I wanted to add the actual date or not. If you do please let me know and I'll add as the next chapter, but otherwise I think this works as a short and sweet little fic :)
> 
> Btw Sam's flowers have specific meanings. The tulips mean declaration of love and the white violets are anointed with the message "let's take a chance"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to finish up the "date" scene as people showed interest in seeing it. I hope you like it and thank you for the kudos and lovely comments :) Let's say this is a late valentine's addition shall we?

Late evening came around and Sam had just finished setting up the last of his plan for tonight's "wooing". He wrung his hands as he took one last look before going to fetch Frodo. 

Frodo looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set, he wondered how long Sam would be.

He gave himself one last once over in a mirror, smoothing down his waistcoat and hair. When a knock came at the door he hurried to answer it. He pulled the door open to reveal Sam standing there, dressed in drier clothes and a grey cardigan, with a soft smile and a Ranunculus flower in hand. 

"Good evenin', Mister Frodo."

Frodo smiled brightly back. "Hullo, Sam."

They looked at each other for a few moments before Sam remembered himself.

"Oh! This is for you." He held out the flower for Frodo to take.

"Thank you." Frodo studied the pale pink flower. "What is it?"

"A flower, sir."

Frodo gave Sam a pointed look. "Sam."

Sam's eyes glittered with amusement. "It's a Ranunculus. I picked it specially from my own garden."

Frodo took a sniff of it before stepping outside with Sam and closing his door. "Does it have a meaning?"

Sam's brow furrowed innocently. "A meaning, Mister Frodo?"

Frodo gave him another look. "Don't try and act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you, Sam and I know you know almost all there is to know about flowers," He took Sam's arm, much to his elation, and began to walk with him. "So, come on, tell me what it means."

Sam kept his gaze ahead and refrained from pulling at his collar. "I don't remember to be quite honest with you."

Frodo raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well that's a shame, but I suppose I could just get your father to tell me. I'll bet he'll know."

Sam's eyes widened. "No! No, there ain't no need for that."

Frodo smiled triumphantly. "Well then, Sam?"

"Oh, alright then, s-"

"Ah!" Frodo put his hand to Sam's lips to silence him. "You can stop calling me 'sir' as well while you're at it. I don't think that's quite appropriate if you're going to court me, do you?"

Sam flushed. "No, I s'pose not."

"Good. Now the flower, Sam."

"It, uh, one of its meanin's is radiant charm."

Frodo smiled softer at the compliment. "Meaning you think I'm charming?"

Sam turned a little shyer.

"Hang on a moment," Frodo said. "You said 'one of its meanings'. What's the other?"

Sam looked down shyly. "It can also be given to those considered attractive by the one givin' it."

Frodo's face pinkened and his smiling lips transformed into an 'o'. "You think me attractive?"

"Well, aye, I'm not so bold as to say it with words though, hence the flower."

Frodo gave a small smile as he looked down at the flower in his hand again. "I see. Well, thank you, Sam. I wish I had one for you."

Sam looked perplexed at Frodo. "One for me, si- Frodo? Why I ain't a handsome hobbit by any means."

Frodo frowned. "Nonsense, Sam. I think you very handsome, and charming too." Sam looked at him disbelievingly. "I mean it. You charm me most days."

Sam ducked his head. "I see." Frodo laughed at Sam's embarrassment as he allowed Sam to lead him to wherever they were going.

They walked for a little while, Sam bringing them to a clearing just far enough from Bag End to have some privacy.

Frodo froze in step when they came to the top of a hill. On a clean patch of grass lay a blanket, a basket and lamp sat on top. "Sam..."

Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Do you like it?"

Frodo smiled with great fondness towards Sam. "It's perfect, Sam." 

Sam let out a relieved breath and smiled. "Oh, good." He scurried over to the basket. "I hope you like what I brought." He fished out a bottle filled with a red liquid. "I know you have a fondness for sweet things so I thought you might like this."

Frodo came to join Sam on the blanket. "What is it?"

"Cherry wine."

"Why that's my favorite. How did yo-" Frodos sentence stopped short, caught off guard by the look directed at him from Sam.

"I keep a note of things you take a liking to. Your garden for instance, it's mostly flowers that you've mentioned are your favourites."

Frodo thought back on the garden at Bag End. He'd never really thought about it too much, he supposed it was just coincidence that the majority of the plants were made up of his personal preferences. "Sam... I don't know what to say."

Sam shrugged. "There's no need to. I do it because I like to see you happy, that's good enough for me."

Frodo was touched, beyond words. "I'm sorry I never noticed."

Sam looked down. "T'be honest, you weren't s'posed to. I just wanted to do it, I didn't want no attention from it."

Frodos eyes lowered, a curl of brown hair falling forward. "Thank you." He said simply.

Sam's mouth lifted in a small smile. "You're welcome."

Silence hung between them for a few moments, Frodo played with the fraying edge of the blanket. Sam cleared his throat and busied himself opening up the basket. "I bought some things to eat. I didn't know what you'd be in the mood for, so I might 'ave gone a little overboard."

Frodo watched Sam pull out a small bowl of berries, picked from the bushes along the lane they had just passed if he wasn't mistaken, he'd been thinking that they'd looked ripe and contemplated picking some on the way home. Sam then took from the basket some bread, scotch eggs and some cold cuts of meat with a few slices of cheese. Frodo looked impressed. "This looks wonderful, Sam. You didn't need to go to so much trouble."

Sam puffed out his chest. "Why o'course I did. And besides it weren't no trouble, Frodo, I wanted to make an effort."

"Thank you, Sam." Frodo said sincerely.

"What for?" Sam asked.

Frodo shrugged and laughed. "I'm not entirely sure." He looked at Sam softly.

Sam felt mesmerised by his pale blue eyes, the late, setting sunlight that lit the right side of his face making it seem as if he was glowing and the gentle curve of his lips. Sam swallowed. "Would you like a drink?"

Frodo nodded, leaning back on his hands. "Yes, thank you."

Sam occupied himself with pouring out two glasses of the Cherry wine. He passed one to Frodo and waited nervously whilst he took the first sip. Frodo looked pleasantly surprised. "This is good, Sam."

Sam sighed in relief. "I'm glad you like it." Sam took his drink to steady his nerves.

"You needn't be so nervous." Frodo said, chuckling.

"I ain't." Sam insisted. "I just want to do things right is all. I ain't never courted no one before."

Frodo scooted closer and took Sam's hand. "Sam... I'm having a wonderful time, I don't think anyone's ever done this for me before."

Sam's cheeks became tinged with pink. "I find that hard t'believe."

"It's true," Frodo insisted. "No one's ever gone to this much effort. But then, none of them were you."

Sam licked his lips whilst lowering his eyes to Frodo's hand holding his. "I don't know if I quite get your meaning."

Frodo sighed fondly. "Come now, Sam, don't be so modest. I don't know of many hobbits that would be as considerate as you. Nobody has ever bothered to find out what my favourite kinds of flowers were, or what type of wine I like to drink. You're the first to actually care."

"Well, then they were fools. If they ain't makin' the effort gettin' to know you they don't deserve to."

Frodo smiled softly. "I am glad you asked me here tonight, Sam."

"I'm glad you said yes." Sam replied shyly. They shared a look for a few long seconds before Sam had to look away and he offered Frodo some fruit.

They spent the rest of the evening talking idly, both listening to the other intently, with secret looks of adoration whilst the other spoke. Sam spoke of things he was learning with Bilbo and gardening whilst Frodo admired the way he spoke and the knowledge he had for plants.

Finally, when the evening glow began to fade and Sam had long since lit the lamp to replace the light lost, they packed up the basket and they walked home together. Frodo took Sam's hand in his and they strolled in comfortable silence until they reached Bag End.

Sam walked Frodo to the door, stepping back suddenly feeling slightly awkward now that the evening was over. He cleared his throat and put his hand in his pocket, fiddling with what was inside. "Well, I s'pose this is goodnight."

Frodo placed his hands behind his back. "I suppose it is. I enjoyed this evening, Sam." He looked down at his feet before peering back up. "I hope we can do this again."

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh, I'd love to, Mister- I mean, I'd like that very much, Frodo."

"Good." Frodo turned to open the door.

"Frodo?" Sam said quickly.

Frodo looked back. "Yes, Sam?"

"I, uh," Sam blushed as he pulled out and held out what was in his pocket. "Before you go." He avoided Frodo's gaze as he kept his hand outstretched.

Frodo looked at the single Aster flower presented to him. He took it and brought it close to his face, admiring the delicate petals. "And what does this one mean?"

Sam's lips turned up at the corner. "I think you know."

Frodo looked back at the flower then back at Sam. "I might have an idea." He stepped next to Sam, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Sam." He then turned and hurried inside.

Sam stood frozen with his mouth slightly agape. He touched his cheek with a look of wonder still stuck on his face. "Well, fancy that." He slowly came back to reality, shaking his head in disbelief as he walked back down Bag End's path whilst whistling cheerfully which was sure to have been heard by everyone as he practically skipped back to his own home.


End file.
